


The Crossover of Crossovers

by aslovens



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott, The Thundermans
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslovens/pseuds/aslovens
Summary: Several thing to know before you readMarcus and Chase are not related in anywayJosh has a human hand not a hookI will explain about each of their powers in the story so it is not necessary to read the series's.





	The Crossover of Crossovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction so please be encouraging. But I can accept constructive criticism.

Chase’s POV  
Chase we have a mission says Bree. Where is it? It’s to rescue a supply of Davenportium on a glacier in Antarctica. Ok let’s get ready. As I entered the lab I asked Mr Davenport “What is Davenportium.” It is a rare element I have discovered and am using to power my newest invention. But now I have to cancel the mission there is a huge blizzard headed for the area that my computer's show will cause the glacier to break apart.” But Mr Davenport we will be able to “No Chase it’s too dangerous even Bree and Adam could not handle it.” what are you saying I drag down the team and that they are stronger than I am I shouted as i stormed out of the room, and up the stairs to my room to think. Then I looked out the window and thought I saw a silhouette of a person. But then it was gone so I thought to myself it must be a trick of the light. Now how can I complete that mission in order to prove to Mr Davenport I am just as good as Bree and Adam.

 

\------Line Break-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Josh’s POV 

As I stood outside the window and watched Chase storm into his room I knew he was going to do something reckless and stupid. Even though he does not know me I was inexplicably drawn to him. We were in all of the same classes as I had to watch over and protect him. I now watched as he fumbled with something muttering to himself. I then vowed that even if I had to reveal myself I would not let anything happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any mistakes in the chapter also I have no real plans for this story as of right yet so suggestions are welcome.


End file.
